Eevee
| textcolor=black| name='Eevee'| jname=(イーブイ Eievui)| image= | ndex=#133| evofrom=None| evointo=Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon (Either One) |gen=Generation I| pronun= EE-vee | hp=55| atk=55| def=50| satk=45| sdef=65| spd=55| species=Evolution Pokémon| type= | height=1'00"| weight=14.3 lbs| ability=Runaway *Adaptability| color='Brown' | gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Eevee (イーブイ Eievui) is a unique -type Pokémon that can evolve into one of seven forms. Eevee can potentially evolve into Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon. Appearance Eevee is a small Pokémon with a variety of features similar to that of several animals including cats, dogs and foxes. Eevee has light brown fur with a cream coloured fur collar that encircles its neck. It uses all four legs when walking, and has a very large, brown, bushy tail with a cream tip. Eevee is known as the evolution Pokémon, and its evolved forms are known as "Eeveelutions". It can evolve into: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, or Glaceon. It's possible moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite, Baton Pass, Take Down, Last Resort, and Trump Card. Special Abilities Eevee can have either the ability Runaway or Adaptability. Runaway is an ability that will allow the user to run from any wild Pokémon battle, negating the effects of moves that prevent running away. Adaptability increases the users STAB from x1.5 to x2.0. Eevee are a Pokémon with an unstable genetic code. This gives it the ability to evolve into seven different evolutions triggered by the environment, time of day, or the usage of evolutionary stones. In Anime An Eevee was under the ownership of two reoccurring characters in the Pokémon Anime series before evolving. Ash's longtime rival Gary Oak trained an Eevee that eventually evolved into an Umbreon, and May who received an Eevee that hatched from an egg, which eventually evolved into a Glaceon. However, there was a little girl who came into episodes two times. In one she had an Eevee, in the other it had evolved to Espeon Evolutions Eevee are very unique in that they can evolve into seven different types of Pokémon. The first three evolutions that were introduced during Generation I of the game series, require the use of Evolutionary stones. During Generation II, two more evolutions were added, Espeon and Umbreon, with requirements of evolution being in either day or night time. Due to the absence of a time feature in Generation III, these two evolutions were not obtainable in the games. Umbreon and Espeon were in the Pokedex and Eevee was available in the games, but only by trading it over from Pokemon FireRd and LeafGreen or Pokemon Colosseum by breeding either Umbreon or Espeon with a Ditto. In the Generation IV games, an additional two evolutionary forms were added, Leafeon and Glaceon. Different from the previous ways to evolve Eevee, the trigger for these evolutions requires that an Eevee levels-up near either the Moss Rock in Eterna Forest or the Ice Rock on Route 217. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the times of day are represented by the Sun Shard and Moon Shard, respectively, and, since said game features no in-game clock, they replace the time requirement for these two evolutions. In Game Locations | |pokemon = Eevee|] |redblue=Celadon Mansion |rbrarity=One| |yellow=Celadon Mansion |yrarity=One| |goldsilver=Gift from Bill, Game Corner for 6666 coins |gsrarity=Unlimited| |crystal=Gift from Bill |crarity=One| |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None| |emerald=Trade |erarity=None| |fireredleafgreen=Celadon Mansion |frlgrarity=One| |diamondpearl=Gift from Bebe after obtaining the National Pokedex, Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare| |platinum=Gift from Bebe once the player arrives in Hearthome City, Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare| |heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Bill, Game Corner for 6666 coins |hgssrarity=Unlimited| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.| yellow=Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive.| gold=It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment.| silver=Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes.| crystal=Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment.| ruby=Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.| sapphire=Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.| emerald= An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.| firered=An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli.| leafgreen=Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.| diamond=| pearl=A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms.| platinum=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.| heartgold=It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment.| soulsilver=Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes.| }} Is also a possible choice for the hero in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky. Trivia *So far, Eevee is one of two Pokémon (the other being Tyrogue, unless you count all of Burmy's forms as one Pokemon, and Wormadam as a different Pokemon, the reason for this is that Burmy IS one Pokemon, but Wormadam isn't) that can evolve into more than two forms, seeing as how it can evolve into one of seven different forms depending on how you raise it. For example, when raising a Gloom, the player ultimately has the option as to evolve it into a Vileplume or a Bellossom, depending on what stone you give it. Another example is when raising a Snorunt, if it is male, when it reaches Level 42, it will evolve into Glalie. However, if it is a female, it has the option to evolve into a Froslass by giving it a Dawn Stone. * Eevee is a common Gift Pokemon. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forward. *Only two other Pokemon can have their names written backwards without it changing, (Ho-Oh and Girafarig). this pokemon is so gay i cry every time i see it Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon